BrookeLynne Marie Spaugh
Personality She seems like she is a sweet person, but she really isn't. She can be a real bitch when she Is angry. She punches and slaps. She gets very jealous. She is a hoe. She hooks up with guys and tells them that she loves them, but gets what she wants. She is a lier. She lies so much that she starts to believe it. She is spoiled and preppy. She has a dark and secretive personalities. She makes a good astronomer, especially at the moon. History Hannah Spaugh met Tsukyomi-no-Mikoto at school, when she was 16. He fell in love with her and they started to date. A couple weeks later, Hannah was pregnant. Tsukyomi-no-Mikoto left her without telling her who she was. Hannah was devastated. Whe BrookeLynne was born on January 27, Hannah was changed her life. She started to do drugs and drink. She got married to a man names James Harlin. He made it worse. They always got high on drugs and were always drunk. It got so bad that Brooke's grandma, Elizabeth, had to take he away. Brooke lived with her grandma since she was 2. She would sometimes go and see her mom but never stayed. Brooke-Lynne soon came to stay with her step-aunt and uncle, Michelle Sharp and Wayne Sharp(Hazel Sharp's Unkown father). She loved them so much that she soon stayed with them then going to her grandmas. Her mother and step-dad soon had two children, May and Ray. They were beaten everyday by their father, because he was drunk. Elizabeth soon got custody of them too. Brooke grew up living with her grandma and her step-aunt and uncle, who she called mom and dad. She had rooms at each house and switched between them. She had siblings at both houses. Michelle and Wayne had five kids of their own. They were Alexander, Dell, Denise, Faye, and Mykenna. They always counted Brooke as a daughter, and the kids counted her as a sister. Brooke soon lived at her step-aunts and only visited her grandma. From there she lived a kinda regular life. Her mother would so etimes try to take her away, but it never worked. When Brooke was 15 she dated a boy named Mitchell. He ruined Brooke's life. He forced her to do things with her. He soon was. Caught and Brooke was left alone. A year later she met a boy name Matthew. She thought she loved him. She lost her complete virginity to him. When Brooke told Michelle, Michelle flipped. They thought she was pregnant but she was proved not. They still continued to date. Later that year Michelle and Wayne adopted Brooke, and also adopted May and Ray. When she was 17, Matthew and Brooke's family were at the house when a wheel with a humans face on it rolled in. Everyone started to scream. Faye, Mykenna, and Dell looked At the thing and their souls were sucked in by it. They fell to the floor dead. Everyone tried not to look at it, but they couldn't help it. One by one everyone looked at it till it was Matthew and Brooke. Matthew kept telling Brooke not to look but it was tempting. But before she looked, Matthew did, and he fell to the ground dead. Brooke started to cry, when the thing died. Behind it was a man. He toof her that they both were demigods and what happened. He took her to a camp, where she was claimed by Tsukyomi-no-Mikoto. She later found out that Hazel was a daughter of Wayne, making her Brooke's adopted half-sister. Gallery Brooke11.JPG Brooke10.jpg Brooke9.jpg Brooke8.jpg Brooke7.jpg Brooke6.jpg Brooke5.jpg Brooke4.jpg Brooke3.jpg Brooke2.jpg Brooke.jpg Powers Offensive #She has the abiltiy to form a ball of lunar energy and use it to attack the opponents. The quality of the energy ball depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. #She is able to create a weapon made of moon energy and use it to attack the enemies. The quality of the weapon depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. Defensive #She is able to summon or materialize a solid replica of moon which may be used to deflect attacks. #She has the ability to create a forcefield made of moon energy. The stronger and the longer she maintains the shield will drain her faster. Supplementary #She has the ability to shed their skin to reveal a body made of pure cosmic energy. While in thus state, she has the ability to fly and is immune to all arracks. She will also be able to launch energy balls repeatedly. The use of this state will only stay for 10 minutes and after using it, she will pass out and be immobilized for at least 12 hours. Passive #She becomes much active and stronger during the night especially when the moon is full. #She has the ability to grow a pair of wings for a short time. These wings would grant them the ability to fly but will easily wear them out. Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Children of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto